Fallout New Vegas: Kill Everything - Part 2 - I Fought The Law (And Everybody Else)
I Fought The Law (And Everybody Else) is the title of the first episode in the Fallout New Vegas: Kill Everything Run. It follows the events of Evil Jon working and killing NCRCF and the Powder Gamgers Plot Evil Jon, after slaughtering Goodsprings, travels to NCRCF and teams up with Eddie, the leader of the Powder Gangers at NCRCF. He get Evil Jon to do a few errands such as dealing with Chavez and figuring out who the travelling merchant was, obviously killing both Chavez and the merchant. Eddie then asks Evil Jon to gain information on the NCR planning to attack them. She learns enough information to give the Powder Gangers enough time to prepare for the attack. With the help of Evil Jon the Powder Gangers will the fight, however Eddie doesn't trust Evil Jon and refused to give her equipment. Eddie did not wake up the next day. Evil Jon walked between Goodsprings, NCRCF and Sloan looking for survivors. Evil Jon then attacked and killed everyone in Sloan. Evil Jon's Murders In order of killed. On screen deaths only * Young Gecko Hunter (x2) - Shot to death - 9mm Pistol * Powder Ganger (x2) - Beaten to death - Lead Pipe * NCR Trooper - Beaten to death - Lead Pipe * Powder Ganger (x2) - Beaten to death - Lead Pipe * Meyers - Beaten to death - Lead Pipe * Powder Ganger (Steve)1 - Beaten to death - Lead Pipe * Chavez - Shot to death - Varmint Rifle * Powder Ganger - Beaten to death - Lead Pipe * Dawes - Beaten to death - Tire Iron * Travelling Merchant - Tire Iron * Powder Ganger (x2) - Beaten to death - Tire Iron * Escaped Convict (x2) - Shot to death - Varmint Rifle * Primm Resident (x3) - Beaten to death - Lead Pipe * Ruby Nash - Beaten to death - Baseball Bat * Johnson Nash - Beaten to death - Baseball Bat * Primm Resident - Beaten to death - Baseball Bat * NCR Trooper (x4) - Beaten to death - Baseball Bat * Powder Ganger (x2) - Beaten to death - Baseball Bat * Eddie - Beaten to death - Baseball Bat * Scrambler - Beaten to death - Baseball Bat * Powder Ganger (x2) - Punched to death - Spiked Knuckles * Powder Ganger - Shot to death - Single Shotgun * Sergeant McGee - Beaten to death - Sledgehammer * Lieutenant Hayes - Beaten to death - Sledgehammer * NCR Trooper - Beaten to death - Sledgehammer * Jas Wilkins - Beaten to death - Baseball Bat * Quarry Worker (x3) - Beaten to death - Tire Iron * Quarry Worker (x2) - Beaten to death - Sledgehammer * Chomps Lewis - Punched to death - Spiked Knunkles 1Steve is the name given by Evil Jon, though this may not be steve's real name